The Sun and the Moon
by animegirl236
Summary: My fanfic Even I can Change from Naruto's POV
1. Chapter 1

I consider myself a cheerful person. Though I have times where I am reminded of times that make me feel really down. I prefer not to think about it all that much. How depressing! Instead I'm gonna be number 1 in everything I do so those people will have to acknowledge me! HAHAHA! Oh, wait a minute. I haven't introduced myself.

I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Remember that cuz I'll be famous one day! Believe it! Anyways, I'm transferring to this school, Konaha High. It looks like any other school. I doubt it'll be much different from all the other schools I have been to. I'm just waiting for Iruka-sensei to introduce me to the class.

"Come in, Uzamaki!" Oh, that's my cue! Alright! Take a deep breath and go! I went in and faced the class.

"Hey everyone! The name's Naruto Uzamaki. I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm going to be the best there ever was! Believe it!", I announced. I heard a few people snicker and whisper, but I ignored that.

Iruka-sensei looked the classroom over.

" Let's see. Uzamaki, you can sit next to Hyuuga over there." I looked over to where he was gesturing. The world felt like it stopped for a moment. This girl, Hyuuga, she made my heart do this weird thing. I'm not sure how to explain. She had long blue hair, and I couldn't really see her face because her head was down. That lasted for about 2 seconds before I headed over to my seat next to her. Honestly, I was kinda nervous. I sat down and looked over at Hyuuga. She had her head down and didn't look over.

"Hey. I'm Naruto Uzamaki.", I introduced myself. She looked kind of startled when I spoke. Slowly, she looked up without making eye contact. _Maybe she's shy. That's kinda..cute._

"Um..I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to meet you.", she replied.

" Hinata. That's a nice name. Let's be friends.", I said and grinned. She nodded and smiled. And when she smiled...it was like her face transformed. I thought she was cute before. WHen she smiled, she was gorgeous. I felt myself staring.

"W-what is it?", she asked me nervously. Oh, man. I hope I didn't seem like a perv or something.

"You're just..really pretty when you smile. That's all.", I replied, a little embarrassed. I heard her mumble thanks and felt this warm feeling in my chest. After that, the morning was uneventful. Class was boring. It always is.

Then, it was finally lunch time! While everyone else got their bentos, I pulled out my cup of ramen. Ramen is the best thing ever and totally easy to make! ….But where was I gonna go to get some hot water for this? As I was sitting there thinking about that, Hinata came up to me.

" Um hey. N-naruto. I made too much food. Would you h-help me eat it?", she asked. Whoa! I lucked out today!

" Yeah. Sure." , I replied. We put our desks together.

"So why do you have a cup of ramen?" I paused for a second trying to decide how to answer.

"I live by myself. My parents aren't around.", I answered. She was going to find out eventually.

"Oh Nar-", she started to say when this guy comes out of nowhere and throws an arm around her.

" Hey, Hinata! Did my girl make a new friend?", said the strange guy. He kind of reminded me of a dog. I had the feeling he was a good guy, but something felt weird in my heart. It was telling me this guy was a threat and that I didn't really like him.

" That's rare.", said a low voice. It was some guy in a turtleneck and shades. Talk about creepy.

"Kiba! Shino!", exclaimed Hinata. She was blushing really hard. Was that dog guy her boyfriend?

" Um, Naruto these two are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They're my childhood friends. They're like brothers to me.", she introduced. I felt a sense of..relief? I grinned at Hinata's friends.

" Hey! I'm Naruto Uzamaki. The new student. Make sure you remember the name because I'm gonna be famous one day!", I declared. They didn't say anything at first. Then, Kiba burst out laughing and it looked like Shino kind of smiled.

" Wow Hinata! I like this kid!", announced Kiba while throwing an arm around my shoulders. Looks like we're gonna be good friends.

We were creating a commotion. Other kids came up trying to see what was happening. That's how I met Ino, Sakura, Choji, Gaara and that jerk Sasuke. For the first time, I was part of a group. I belonged. People were laughing with me and not at me. It was all thanks to Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, I quickly adjusted to Konaha High. One day at lunch I was sitting with the guys while the girls were in the bathroom.

"Hey Sasuke. How are things going with Sakura?", asked Kiba.

"Hmph. None of your business.", replied Sasuke.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Are you blushing?", I asked as I looked closely at Sasuke's face.

"Shut up! Of course not.", retorted Sasuke.

"Man, whatever.", I said crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back in my chair.

"But hey. What about you and Hinata?" , asked Choji as he munched on some chips.

I nearly fell out of my chair.

"What about us?! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, right. Everyone can tell you two like each other."

"That's not true." , I replied sulkily. _Why would someone like her like someone like me?_

The classroom door slid open as the girls came back.

"Geez, what took you girls so long?", I said. They pretty much ignored me.

" Hey guys! Let's go to the amusement park this weekend! All of us! It'll be like a group date!", suggested Sakura. A chorus of agreement answered her.

"But hey, Hinata and I don't have dates! I want to go, too!", I protested.

"Oh yeah. Hey, why don't you and Hinata go as a couple?" , suggested Tenten as if the idea had just occurred to her.

"I-I'm okay with it if you are.", Hinata added quickly.

"Yeah! Sure! It's a date!", I said, flashing a grin. _Yes! Alright!_

On Saturday, me and the guys met up at the amusement park. When the girls finally arrived, everyone besides me and Hinata were hugging and in some cases kissing. Talk about awkward.

"Uh..hey Naruto.", Hinata said.

" Hey Hinata. Uh.. you look really nice today.", I said looking at the ground. My face felt a little warm. _She looks really cute! _

C'mon guys. Let's go!", called Temari while holding Shikamaru's arm. As soon as we got in the park, our friends started to go off on their own, leaving the two of us alone together.

" So uh what do you want to do, Hinata?", I asked.

"Um how about we go on that?", she suggested while pointing at the ride. I was kind of surprised at the ride she picked.

"You want to go on the Raging Fireball of Doom?", I asked.

"Um yeah." I just shrugged and went along with it. The ride was really awesome and it was kind of nice that Hinata was holding onto me for most of the ride. After that, things were pretty smooth. The awkwardness from earlier had disappeared, We went on tons of rides and had a lot of fun. Before I knew it, the sun was setting and we had time for only one last ride.

"What should we go on to finish the day?", I asked.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!", she said.

We ended up sitting across from each other. _I feel kinda nervous. Don't girls usually expect something to happen at this point?! What should I do? Well here goes nothing._

"Hey, Hinata. I just wanted you to know that I'm really glad we're friends. You have been an amazing friend and whenever I got down about my grades or what other kids said about me, you were there for me. Thank you.", I said .

"Naruto, I-" , she started to say when the ferris wheel lurched and she lost her balance. Our lips ended up touching and all my thoughts just disappeared. After a few seconds, she pulled away and faced the wall. I could see the tips of her ears were red. I felt incredibly happy. This girl who was like the beautiful and unattainable moon might like me back!

"I-I-I'm sorry! I j-just slipped! Hey, I think the r-ride is stuck. I h-hope we're not trapped here." , she started to babble. She is so cute when she's flustered.

"Hinata. I didn't know you were that kind of girl"

She turned around and I took my chances and pulled her into a real kiss.

"I really like you.", I told her.

"I l-l-like you, too.",she replied.

" I was about to tell you that, but you beat me to the punch.", I teased. I couldn't help it.

"Hey!"

"Look at the sunset. Isn't it nice?", I said.

"Don't change the subject! But, yeah it is.", she replied while leaning on my shoulder.

_I've come a long way from being the orphan kid who was shunned by others. Now I have a place I belong and friends who like me for who I am. And best of all I have someone to cherish with all my heart._


End file.
